Lo que siento por ti
by jossy malfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Hermione cae en la realidad de que Harry nunca la amara, y toma una dolorosa decision que la lastimara y marcara para siempre.


_A quien_

_Tratas de engañar amor por favor_

_ya se que este es el final_

_Muy bien_

Yo sabia perfectamente que esto nunca funcionaria ,eras mi amigo…. mi gran amigo nadie supo de esta historia de amor…amor que nunca sentiste

Todos dicen que somos los mejores amigos; mas sin embargo nadie se imagino que yo me enamoraria de ti

Yo sabia perfectamente que vivia una mentira….por mas que me decias que yo era especial, linda y cosas que en realidad como hombre …nunca descubriste… solo fue un engaño y al principio te entendí, te comprendí pero con todo eso solo te engañabas y con eso me lastimabas

_A quien le importa donde ir esta ves_

_Total aquí o haya sera igual_

_El adios_

_El adios_

Sabes?... yo te ame demasiado a mi parecer.. mucho mas de lo que una persona puede llegar a amar en la vida..pero harry, tu eras para mi lo mas valioso y cuando el final que tanto temia llego ,nada me importo al irte tu de mi vida nada importaba…..en realidad harry eras ..eres especial para mi..te amo y te amo demasiado…

la despedida fue difícil para los dos ..para mi por que amar a alguien y dejarlo ir es muy doloroso y para ti por que tratar de dejar a una persona que se aferra es molesto..muy molesto, eso fui no?...un molestia ..cuanto lo siento, cuanto siento que todo terminara asi..pero que mas le puedes pedir a una mujer enamorada por que eso soy una estupida enamorada de un hombre y no cualquiera… sino mi mejor amigo

_Perdoname_

_Si al escucharte_

_Dirigire a otra parte la mirad_

_Hablame sin tantas vueltas_

recuerdo todavia como intentaste arreglar las cosas como luchaste para solucionar todo pero un corazon roto no se arregla ni se compone…te ignore y te pido perdon pero verte asi: feliz siguiendo tu vida, me hace pensar en lo insignificante e innecesaria que es mi presencia y pensar que tuviste la oportindad de arreglar las cosas o mas bien yo de escucharte; pero el estar cerca de ti por mas de 1 minuto me lastima, me duele, me quema, me mata……

_No utilices nuestras fallas como excusa_

Ese día que te fuiste me dijiste que nosotros no funcionábamos como si esto se tratase de una pieza mal puesta…harry acaso eso signifique para ti ¿…una pieza que puedes remplazar…vaya que poca cosa soy, si tan solo me hubieras dicho que ella por fin te había aceptado..si me hubieras dicho la verdad …no se igual y nunca llegare a su nivel nunca me miraras como la miras a ella…. pero que le pides a una mujer enamorada …solo eso te pedi harry la verdad no dolorosas palabras..no excusas ….no mentiras

_A quien crees tu que dolera este fin_

_A ti que alguien mas te espera ya_

_Después de mi_

_A quien le contaras que yo llore_

_Por ti_

_Que ahora solo quieres mi amistad_

Dime que pensaste que haria? ..tu sabias mis sentimientos te los deje muy claros ese día que me besaste por primera vez, esa vez que fui tuya por primera vez, ese día que me convertí en tu novia…lastima que nadie se entero verdad? ..claro tu me decias que era mejor asi y yo crei en ti ..ciegamente o estupidamente tu nunca me engañarias no…. tu no harry eso pense por mucho tiempo pero me abriste los ojos y me sacaste de ese hermoso sueño que sabia algun día acabaria…pero por que asi harry?...por que en nuestro primer aniversario?..si un año vivi felizmente engañada ..que tonta fui tan contenta estaba por estar a tu lado que no me di cuenta que nunca gane tu corazon que me besabas pensando en ella, que me hacias tuya imaginandola a ella ..recuerdas?.. me dijiste que por fin lo habias logrado…que ella te queria …sabes sinceramente me alegre por ti al menos uno de los dos seria mas feliz si yo era feliz..por que tu lo serias por que ella era lo que mas desabas, lo que mas anhelabas, lo que mas amabas, lo que mas esperabas y yo eso era lo que mas deseaba tu felicidad….yo solo fui un escalon para llegar a ella ..la envidiosa felicidad que solo se les da a pocos

Lo que mas me duele es que sabes lo que siento y vienes aquí a verme a pedirme mi amistad eso me duele por que no puedo aspirar a mas no… no puedo

_Perdoname_

_Me es tan dificel_

_No me pidas que te entienda no no puedo_

_Disculpame_

_Pero no es tan facil_

_Perderlo todo cuando la vida apenas empieza_

Entender que entienda que?..que lo que vivi no fue real que solo fue un sueño? eso me pides que entienda?...no es facil dejar ir la felicidad cuando estuvo conmigo …si harry fui feliz contigo lastima que tu no y eso eso …ya no duele y sabes por que por que no entiendo ..no entiendo nada ni el amor ni la existencia y asi; como dolera algo que no entiendes, algo que no comprendes y que no llegaras a comprender

_A quien crees tu que dolera este fin_

_Ati que alguien te espera ya después de mi_

_A quien le contaras que yo llore_

_Por ti_

_Que ahora solo quieres mi amistad_

_A quien crees tu que dolera este fin_

_A ti que alguien mas te espera ya después de mi_

_A quien le contaras que yo llore_

_Por ti_

_Que ahora solo quieres mi amistad_

_A quien_

Por eso escribo estas lineas cobardemente, cobarde por que?... por que estoy vestida ..vestida para una boda si harry tu boda pero no... no te voy a lastimar con estas palabra sabes por que?... por que te amo te amo demasiado y prefiero mil veces lastimar mi corazon que el tuyo tu harry te mereces vivir…puede que esta carta nunca llegue y mejor asi …esta boda es importante mi mejor amigo se casa y cuan orgullosa estoy de ser dama de honor y tu madrina si harry celebro tu felicidad por que eso me hace feliz desgraciadamente feliz ojala y mañana sea otro día y lo digo asi por que para mi un día nuevo sera cuando deje de amarte pero creo que los dias correran por el resto de mi vida y este amor morira algun día si ese día sera cuando mis ojos se cierren y mi corazon deje de latir si por que solo asi dejare de amarte …solo espero harry que seas feliz que ella te haga feliz eso ese es mi dese mi mas grande deseo después de eso ...de verte casado morire si morire por amor para asi descansar de esta prision de los que tods sufrimos

Amor maldito amor aquien... aquien no le ha pasado?—dime harry aquien..


End file.
